I Can Handle This
by Selena Hufflepuff
Summary: This little story is about what happened when Ron and Lavender broke up. Everything that might have been said and done after Harry left the common room.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are all property of JKR, but you all know that, lol 

Summary: This little story is about what happened when Ron and Lavender broke up. Everything that might have been said and done after Harry left the common room.

A/N: This was written for a challenge on "The Third Floor Corridor" you really have to check the site… Oh and please don't forget to say that I recommended you ;)

Now, on with the story and I shall warn you again that I'm not very good at humour, lol.

I Can Handle This 

By: She-Elfgirl

Hermione Granger rarely got confused by anything, she was always smart and astute; but in that specific day, as she descended the stairs of the boys' dormitories with Ron, she was feeling quite perplexed and alarmed. She could hear Harry's steps in front of them, although she couldn't actually see him since he was using his invisibility cloak.

The three of them had just had one of the strangest conversations ever. Harry was supposed to have drunk Felix Felicis in order to talk to Professor Slughorn and get the last memory from him but… he had gotten pretty strange after drinking the potion and she was starting to think that Ron might be right. Harry certainly had drunk Essence of Insanity. Why else would he be insisting in visiting Hagrid for Aragog's burial instead of meeting Professor Slughorn? She was getting really worried about her friend but as soon as Ron and herself reached the foot of the stairs and entered in the common room all rational thoughts left her mind as she was startled by a shrieking voice that froze her to the spot.

"What were you doing up there with _her_?" Hermione looked cautiously to the spot from where the voice had come just to find Lavender Brown frowning at her. _Oops _she thought to herself feeling a bit embarrassed by the whole situation. Obviously Lavender hadn't seen Harry leaving the boys dormitory with them and she was certainly thinking that they had been alone. _Well, what's done is done_ she thought dismissively. Although she could guess that something really big was coming their way since they couldn't tell the whole truth and Lavender seemed to be very ferocious at the moment. She was looking from Ron to Hermione waiting for a good explanation with her hands clenched into tight fists and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"We… we were… you know talking… and… and…" Ron started to stammer some weak excuses and Hermione decided to go in his help before the dragon… that is… Lavender would finish him off.

"Don't worry about it Lavender" she said calmly, not a bit scared by the dragon Lavender "We were just…"

"No Hermione, don't say anything… I can handle this all by myself," interrupted Ron firmly and she looked at him surprised for a moment. She never thought that Ron would be brave enough to face a girl's wrath let alone a jealous girl's wrath. Yet he had a resolute look on his face and she thought proudly that he was very different from those days when he had been hiding from his girlfriend. "This is my problem and I am going to solve it my way, if you don't mind." he finished gently and then he turned to look at Lavender with a gleam of fierce determination in his eyes. So Hermione just shrugged and sat on a chair, grabbing a magazine on her way and trying not to stare curiously at the couple, which was proving to be very difficult. It was only then that she noticed all the other people in the common room and tried to stop the blush that crept to her cheeks when she perceived that all of those classmates had been listening to Lavender. Most of them were pretending to mind their own business but Hermione knew that they were all interested in the issue and some girls were even gawking shamelessly at Ron and Lavender, Romilda Vane being one of them.

"What were you two doing upstairs all alone?" screeched Lavender and Ron's self-assurance magically vanished as he cringed in front of his girlfriend. Hermione shook her head in amusement; she should have known that he would never be brave enough to face Lavender. Yet she wouldn't help him out, after all he was perfectly able to _handle the situation all by himself_ "You better have a good explanation Ronald Weasley or else I don't know what I'm going to do to you." cried Lavender threateningly and Ron seemed to shrink on his spot. Hermione smiled inwardly while thinking that he had seized to be Won-Won all of a sudden. She turned a page on her magazine distractedly for she couldn't help but to keep stealing discreet glances at the couple.

"Well we…"

"Don't give me that Ron… I don't want excuses I know exactly what I saw; you were _alone_ with… her" she said with apparent difficulty while pointing frantically at Hermione "in the boys' dormitory. What do you want me to think? No, wait I don't need you to tell me what you were doing, I can figure that out all by myself, thank you." she finished almost in a whisper. She was positively fuming by then and Hermione had to keep herself from laughing "Shut up!" yelled Lavender even louder although Ron hadn't even opened his mouth to retort. Actually he seemed to be afraid of saying anything whatsoever and Hermione smiled half-amused by how cute he looked when he was nervous.

"… I can get through perfectly well on my own" Hermione tore her gaze from Ron and Lavender to watch as Ginny burst angrily into the common room from the portray hole, closely followed by Dean. Her boyfriend retorted something that Hermione didn't quite catch because Lavender was still yelling at Ron.

She watched worriedly as Dean took Ginny into a corner of the common room where they kept discussing angrily yet calling much less attention than the other couple. Only Parvati and a group of 5th year girls seemed to find their discussion of some importance. As much interested as Hermione was in Ron and Lavender's fight, she couldn't help but be concerned with Ginny. She was startled when, without warning, her friend stormed off muttering furiously to herself and she returned quickly to her magazine.

"What are you doing Hermione?" asked Ginny shortly as she sat beside her.

"Doesn't look like I'm reading?" she replied trying to pretend that she hadn't seen her friend fighting with Dean.

"Are you sure you're reading?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course I am; what kind of stupid question is that?" said Hemione bewildered.

"Well, I don't think it was a stupid question considering the fact that you are reading 'Which Broomstick'…"

"So what, I'm… er… very interested in Quidditch… lately…" retorted Hermione quickly "because of… well all my friends play it so…"

"… You're reading it upside-down… and backwards." finished Ginny laughing scornfully.

"Oh… Oh, well…" Hermione looked embarrassed at the magazine and perceived that Ginny was right; she had just made a fool of herself and was at a loss for words since there was really nothing else she could say to make Ginny believe that she had been reading. How could she have been so stupid, she had grabbed a magazine that she would never read in a normal situation… what if someone else had noticed that she had been looking at the magazine upside-down? She looked around herself suspicious of all her classmates. She was feeling extremely ridiculous and what was worth Ginny would certainly find out the reason for her distraction and she would make fun of her for the rest of her remaining life.

"Oh, Hermione stop pretending that you didn't see me and Dean fighting."

"Dean?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, Dean… you know… my boyfriend… or ex-boyfriend, I honestly don't know what to call him anymore . Well the boy who just entered the common room with me" mocked Ginny with a laugh and Hermione scowled at her.

"I know who Dean is, I just meant…" it was then that she perceived that Ginny hadn't realized that there was another fight occurring in the common room. She was so concerned with her own problems that she actually hadn't noticed Ron and Lavender in the middle of the room. Hermione thought that her friend was being extremely oblivious but she prayed that she wouldn't noticed them anytime soon.

"Well, anyway… can you believe his nerve?" Ginny started to complain but Hermione was far more interested in Ron's fight with Lavender, which sounded pretty bad by then, and she stopped listening to her friend. It was like someone had put muffliato around her and she could only pay attention to what was being said between Ron and Lavender. Although she couldn't quite hear all the words the fact was that Lavender was shouting her head off while Ron remained silent with a frightened expression shadowing his features. But, as curious as she might be, she didn't dare looking at them in fear that Ginny would perceive what was really happening with her.

"Hermione are you even listening to a word I say?" asked Ginny louder and she nodded distractedly but when her friend hit her arm rather meanly she looked at her completely taken aback.

"What?" she said blankly "Of course I am listening to you."

"Oh really, then why did you just nod your head when I asked you if you would like to have an Elf working for you…" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh, I did that?" she asked astonished "Oh, don't be silly Ginny; you know I would never say that. Why did you ask me such a ridiculous thing, anyway?

"Because I knew you were not listening to me." Ginny studied her features for a short while as if trying to read her expression and Hermione was feeling extremely uncomfortable by that.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" She asked nervously "Ok, I didn't listen to you… is that such a big crime?" of course it was and she knew it. Ginny was her friend, she had a problem and she had been probably pouring her soul in a conversation while Hermione thought about her own problems with Ron. She had to admit that she had been quite selfish… but strangely she didn't regret it. The only thing she wanted in that moment was to find a way to get rid of Ginny or at least shut her up so that she could hear what Ron and Lavender were saying. Hermione knew that she was having awful thoughts but she would regret it later.

"What's the matter with you Hermione?" asked Ginny at last, and Hermione understood that she was really curious about it and that she wouldn't give up until she found out what was getting her so abstracted.

"Nothing… I'm just a bit distracted that's all." answered Hermione quickly while her hands started fidgeting with the sleeves of her school robes. "Now tell me what happened between you and Dean."

"Are you asking me to repeat everything that I said before?" asked Ginny outraged "Forget it… just forget it alright." Hermione closed her eyes as Ginny started lecturing her about being the worst friend a person could get and she quickly lost track of the issue again; especially when she heard Lavender's next words.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore Ronald, you never really cared about me; first you told me that you wanted to meet Romilda Vane…" at Lavender's words, said Romilda choked on her chocolate frog, while her friends stared at her curiously. "Then you pretended that you were asleep every single time I visited you on the Hospital wing… I mean…" Lavender seemed to search her memory for more crimes committed by Ron "… You ran away from me for days after that and now… _this_" Hermione unconsciously looked at Ron to watch his reaction and she cursed herself for that a second later when she perceived, more than she saw, Ginny's eyes following the path to Ron with an understanding expression on her face.

"Oh!" she said simply and Hermione shrank a bit on her chair. But she was so interested in the fight right then that she actually didn't care about her friend's opinion so she didn't make any more efforts to stop herself from staring at Ron and Lavender.

"I… I don't understand…" muttered Ron clearly confused.

"If you don't understand what you did than it's better for both of us if we split up." said Lavender in a strangled voice. Hermione almost stopped breathing; she had never felt so hopeful, especially when she saw Ron's relieved expression.

"Well, I think…"

"That's it, I'm breaking up with you." interrupted Lavender dramatically and Parvati moved to her side to put an arm around her friend's shoulders in a reassuring gesture "And no Ron… don't try to change my mind. I hate you right now; you shouldn't have done this to me… you betrayed me and I won't forgive you… so don't even try to apologize." she finished tearfully although Ron hadn't made a single movement to change her mind.

"I guess you're right!" he said quickly while shoving his hands on his pockets, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"What?" cried Lavender accusingly "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in utter surprise and Parvati glared reproachfully at Ron. Hermione felt like punching both girls and laugh at them at the same time. She actually felt sorry for Lavender, the poor girl was really expecting for Ron to fell on his knees and ask her forgiveness… how stupid of her.

"But you just said…" started Ron perplexed but Lavender wasn't about to let him finish.

"I should have known, it's because of Granger, isn't it?" Hermione pretended not to be listening but she smiled to herself while she once again opened her magazine, this time checking if it was in the right position to be read. "You're a horrible person, Ronald Weasley, did you know?" cried Lavender stumping her feet and Parvati muttered something under her breath while she kept glaring at Ron.

"But it was you who…"

"Stop finding excuses Ronald, I'm tired. I don't want you to apologize to me."

"I was not going to apolo…"

"I don't want to hear you anymore, I hate you." she cried angrily.

_He can live with that_ thought Hermione amused and, as she turned the pages of her magazine, Lavender yelled and cried while she left the common room stumping her feet furiously. Parvati followed her friend after looking at Ron as if he was a disgusting spider.

"I can see now why you were pretending to read that magazine… whispered Ginny to Hermione with a smirk on her lips as Ron joined them with looking terribly guilty yet with an extremely relieved look in his eyes. Hermione glared at her friend, she had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." said Ginny laughing brightly "It's your chance, you only have to grab it." she muttered before she left and Hermione glared at Ginny's head but then she turned to Ron with an understanding smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, Ron, I'm sure she will forgive you if you ask her to." she said trying not to laugh when he looked at her as if she was totally crazy.

"I don't want to get back with her" Ron almost shouted but when he perceived that all eyes in the room were on him he lowered his tone of voice. "I never really liked Lavender, you know?" he confessed with a sigh "I only started dating her because…" Ron trailed off and averted his eyes from Hermione's "Well, nevermind." he finished promptly although Hermione didn't need to hear the words to know exactly why he had started dating Lavender. He had been jealous of her and Krum; they had been fighting a lot and well… one thing led to another. But that was part of the past and she would not think about it anymore. She was feeling very happy right then and nothing would spoil that.

"Well, at least I don't have to hear her calling me Won-Won anymore" Ron and Hermione both laughed at that but they stopped when people started staring at them again. Yet after a brief second Hermione chuckled and Ron looked at her a little surprised but then he smiled warmly. "What are you laughing at?" he asked curiously.

"You." she said honestly.

"And why is that, may I ask?" said Ron with a rather insulted expression.

"Because you did quite well" she replied with a smirk. "I mean, well done Ron you definitely dealt with the situation in your own way." she bit her lip to refrain her laughter. "Laugh at your will Miss Granger." he said with a brief smile "At least I tried but you have to admit that she was pretty scary. "Maybe… but the fact is that you proved your point" she joked "You were perfectly able to handle the situation by yourself… and with great bravery, I might add." 

"Oh, shut up!" said Ron with a half-smile."

"Oh, alright, I won't talk about your Lavenderphobia anymore" she decided while smiling openly at Ron "Now, seriously if breaking up with Lavender makes you happier, then you have my support." she stated putting a hand over his and relishing the look of pure glee in his eyes. She was feeling better than she had felt during that whole year.

"Oh, come on you would support this even if it made me unhappy." remarked Ron teasingly "You never liked to see us together." Hermione opened her mouth to give him an angry retort but than she smiled, why deny it if he was totally right.

"Perhaps you have a point there." said Hermione musingly "I leave you with that thought." she finished softly and she left to her dormitory positively beaming.

As she walked without looking back at Ron she thought that she should be feeling guilty but she wasn't, actually she was very happy because he hadn't made any effort to get back with Lavender. She had been silly in the past, both her and Ron had acted stupidly in what concerned to their relationship but this time she wouldn't let anyone ruin her chance with him.

Apparently Felix Felicis was doing more than they had asked for, Ginny and Dean had broken up which was great for Harry, she couldn't wait to tell him. And she had gotten rid of Lavender… finally. Hermione was now sure that Harry would be back with Slughorn's memory because that night was promising to be memorable. It would be a night that she would cherish all her life.

A/N Pleeeeeeeease leave me a review, I really enjoy reading your opinions :).


End file.
